Happy Naruto Friends
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Rock Lee & co are changing personalities like that of little creatures. Murder,blood,chaos, and Flipped-Out minds. What will happen to Lee and Konaha? Will everything end in death? Naruto/Happy Tree Friends crossover. NejiTen and InoLeeSaku.
1. The start

Notes:** I love happy tree friends! And I love Naruto! That's where this and chocolate milk comes in! Chocolate milk makes me hyper enough to come up with this! I mostly love Lee, but I love Flippy too. And here's where the good part comes in…maybe…Not everyone will survive! **

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) or HTF (MondoMedia)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee sprung out of bed feeling like he had more energy and was in a good mood, but had a weird craving for blood. He took a shower. (Fan girls, he was TAKING a SHOWER). Then when he blew dry is soft flowing hair, he whipped the mirror and saw, his nose was a pretty shade of pink. And in a heart shaped tattoo. He had a heart tattoo on his nose.

"Eww! My nose is pink! And the markings are shaped like a heart!" He stared until his towel fell off his waist. "Crap!" Sorry, I'm a major Lee fan girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tied a scarf around his face, but it was summer, so that was a bad idea. So he put a mask on like Kakashi. Only his was green.

"Hi Neji, hi TenTen." They had a hand over their noses.

"Not you two too."

"What do you mean?" Neji's face turned red, and TenTen took her hand off her face, she had a pink nose heart too.

"You both have heart markings on your noses too?"

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU!?" Neji began twitching. His nose looked like Lee and TenTen's.

"Oh Neji, stop it." Gai sensei came and all three slapped their hands to their faces to cover their noses.

"Helloooo…Why are you three covering your faces?"

"No reason." Gai Sensei grabbed their wrists, gasped, picked them all up, and ran to Tsunade's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TSUNADE!!! IT'S HAPPENING!!" Tsunade heard three sensei's saying this at once. Kakashi came in carrying Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. Naruto's hair was half spiked and had blue highlights. Sakura had light blue highlights, but like Naruto no heart. Sai had a pink nose and his arms seemed shorter.

"Kakashi, what's going-" Gai Sensei came busting in. Then Kurenai led her students and Asuma's in. Ino had the nose but blue highlights too, Shikamaru had a the nose and an all day sucker stuck to his forehead, Chouji had of course the nose (Let's just say the rest have the nose already) and weird face paint. Hinata had white flakes in her hair, Shino had a mole next to his eye, Kiba's front teeth were bigger.

"Why do you all have hearts for noses?"

"Technically, me and Sakura don't."

"Please! I don't know why my youthful students got tattoos but you have to remove them!"

"No, they're not tattoos. Those are…'those' marks." The sensei's all jumped at 'those'. The kids knew nothing of 'those'.

"What does 'those' mean?"

"Every thousand years a village becomes the host to a horrible curse that turns a few ninja into murderous crazy, zany, happy little beings."

"Um…what does that mean?"

"It means were turning into the destruction of the village!" They gasped! They didn't want to destroy the village! They keep their stuff here! And were are they supposed to keep their stuff if this happens?

"So, what is going to happen Tsunade-Sama?" Lee nervously asked.

"Well, you won't become animals, let me pull out this picture." She pulled out a pick of 12 animals. "As I said, you won't become the animals. But whoever becomes this moose, and this green bear, I want anbu on them 24/7! They're the biggest risks. The deadliest." Lee gulped, that bear looks like the one from his dream last night…

_-"Where am I? This looks like a, BATTLE FIELD!" Dream Lee ducked from an on going knife. A bear in an army suit stood above him. A horrible look on his face. A knife in one hand swung and crushed Lee's skull, but he didn't wake up. He felt the pain. He felt his blood going down his head, no one should survive this, but he was. The back of his head felt cold, then a hand grasped it and pulled him up to be eye level with the bear who's look changed. He had a sweeter look, and worried for Lee's health, everything went black, and Lee woke up.-_

"Welcome back to reality Lee."

"Sorry. That bear was in my dream last night. He attempted to kill me."

"Lee…you're becoming that bear. Your dream signifies which you are."

Naruto raised his hand and started talking.

"That moose was in my dream! He ran me over with a car at a restaurant, then noticed I was still stuck to the car! I tried screaming, but he didn't hear me, or he did and drove faster!"

"Well, them we know the two dangers. Sorry you two." Lee stared at his feet, he didn't think the bear was actually that bad. He had a sweet face. He knows it stuck a knife through his head, but that was a different bear. "Oh Tsunade, I dreamed I was an ant and this aunt eater with glasses ate me. Or tried to, then these other ants lit it's tongue on fire."

"Your this one."

"But it looks like a dork!"

"And it is, congratulations." Sakura made a pouty face. She get's to be a dork.


	2. The Kill

NOTES: **My friend Kannika wants to rip my head off for posting this! She always says I'm too violent. Trust me, this will be VIOLENT…I like blood…Lots of blood. –twitchy eye and evil grin-**

**I don't own anything, are you even paying attention?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsunade watched the kids all talking wildly about this.

"All of you shut the hell up. Shikamaru, which of these were in your dream?"

"The squirrel covered with candy." Tsunade raised an eye, one of her smartest ninja was about to become a hyper idiot even worse then Naruto.

"Sorry about your brain. You're going to kill it with sugary goodness." Shika's eyes grew huge. He was going to lose his brain. He sat on the window sill and rubbed his head. Tsunade glanced to Chouji. It was his turn.

"This deer squashed me with an invisible piano."

"You're the purple mime deer, NEXT!" Tsunade glared at Ino who at the moment was washing her face. "Stop that."

"Sorry, I was taking a shower.-" The boys started giggling and Ino punched one into a domino effect. "Anyways, I got out and a blue skunk was washing her face, I tied to go see her more clearly, but I slipped and slammed my face into the mirror. I got shards of glass stuck in my face and eyes. I was bleeding and I didn't wake up. The skunk started freaking because I got blood all over her and started showering, completely ignoring me."

"I think you know who you are."

"Ino's a stinky skunk!"

"Shove it bill board brow! At least I'm not a dork!" Sakura began pouting again.

One after another, Tsunade had them tell her what they saw, Sai saw an armless beaver, Kiba saw a purple beaver with huge front teeth, Shino saw a blind mole, Hinata was in a baby chicken farm being stabbed to death by the quills of a scared red porcupine, TenTen saw a pink chipmunk, and Neji saw a yellow bunny with pink bunny slippers. Tsunade was shaking her head. Lee stared at the ceiling, he was thinking of how everything was going to be changed. He may kill people. Lots of people, and there's nothing he can do about it. What he doesn't understand, is why he has to be watched by Anbu 24/7. He won't have any privacy.

"Lee." He snapped to attention.

"Take one of these every morning. It may help calm the 'problem'."

" 'Problem'? What is that?"

"Nothing you may have to worry about." Tsunade called over an Anbu and whispered in his ear.

"Keep him away from anything that could remind him of war. This includes bangs, blood, woodpeckers, anything. Got it, that's your mission until something changes." The man nodded and stood behind Lee. He didn't like that.

"I need at least a foot of space." He took a step back. Lee needed a nap. They were in there for so long it's beginning to get dark.

"Oh Kakashi! Our youthful students are beginning to become murderous and destructive!" Gai hugged Kakashi and Kakashi simply rubbed his boyfriend's head.

"Tsunade, may I please go home. I need some sleep."

"Yes, all of you go home and get a good night's sleep." She got a smirk on her face. "And don't kill anyone on the way." Lee ran out the door with tears on his face, that was the last thing he needed to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-"Great, where am I now?" Lee was dreaming he was in a forest, dream Lee walked down the road till he came upon the sweeter bear and three penguins drinking tea and eating muffins. "Um, Hello?" They waved and motioned for Lee to sit down. Lee smiled as a penguin gave him tea. "Thank you." He tasted the sweet tea. "I am Rock Lee." The penguins all looked towards the bear. "I'm Flippy!" Lee smiled, when he opened his eyes, Flippy was gone, and Lee was wearing an army suit. He rather liked the long sleeves and long pants. The hiking boots fit perfect on his feet and he wore a beret. All in the standard army camo. He smiled until he was back on the battle field with a knife in his hand, he wasn't in control of his body, he looked down at another animal with tears knowing Lee was about to kill it. __**No, no, no!**__ Lee swung down and heard the cracking of bone under the knife, near black blood oozed from the gash. The creature lay dead. And still not in control of his body, Lee stood up, pulled the bloody knife from the dead, and licked one side of the knife, tasting blood. It tasted like copper. Lee finally gained his body back, got down on his knees, and cried._

"AHHH!" Lee sprung up from his bed drenched in sweat with the taste of blood in his mouth. He jumped up to the bathroom and checked to see where the taste was coming from, but he was fine. He placed his hands over his face. _Fuck, that was the worst dream of my life. I need a bubble bath ._It was 2 am, no way was Lee going back to sleep after that. He ran the bath and got in. He tried to calm himself down and grasp his dream. Not something he would ever want to relive.

_Why did I have to get chosen for this? What did I do to become something so heartless? What is with Flippy, one minute he is giving me tea with penguins, the next he has me kill. I will be the death of the village. I need to be in a coma. Just a month of no having to do anything. That would be nice._

Lee sunk deeper into the bath, he could feel himself calming down. He loves bubbles. They feel good after a hard day of training or a nightmare like that. Suddenly, the door to his bathroom swung open to Ino, Naruto, and Shino all with different clothes. Ino had a blue dress with a flower in her hair and a car air freshener around her neck with white and blue sneakers on her feet. Naruto had lop-sided small antlers on his head and a spandex blue shirt with the same colored shorts and white sneakers. Shino had a black shirt and black jeans with black goth boots, the shirt was like Kakashi's.

"AHH! What are you doing in my bathroom!?"

"You weren't in your bedroom." Ino was giggling and staring at a certain place on Lee's body.

"Ino, stop staring at that you pervert." She didn't listen to Lee.

"Ignore her Lee, Tsunade said that someone was killed in the streets, and she wants everyone who's becoming one of those creature things down there immediately."

"I'll get down there after you get out of my house so I can put clothes on!"

"Right…sorry." The three left the room to get there teammates and Lee's. Lee got up to his closet, but instead of the normal spandex he has come to know and Love, was now the same army suits from his dream, and only that. Lee just shook his head and just grabbed one outfit and changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was the last to walk into Tsunade's office. Everyone had new clothes on. Lee himself rolled the sleeves up the outfit he had. "Glad to see you're all here, in new clothes."

"All my other clothes were gone!"

"Yeah!" They all started talking except Lee who was still trying to calm himself from his dream and never got the chance to finish at home.

"Who here dreamed they were killed?" Everyone but Lee rose their hand.

"Who dreamed they killed someone?" Lee rose his hand.

"How did you kill them Lee?"

"I stuck a knife through their face then licked the blood from the knife." The others looked grossed out. Lee had his hands in his pockets.

"You killed someone in your sleep Lee."

"I realize this now. That is why I tasted blood when I woke up." She nodded.

"Everyone but Lee, leave." They left and Lee and Tsunade were alone.

"I knew you did it Lee, I just didn't want it to seem like I purposely singled you out." Lee tapped the ground with one foot.

"You were in that army suit, or perhaps a different one. Your eyes were yellow."

"Y-Yellow?"

"You were deadly, not only did you beat that person with a rock, you shoved a kunai threw their face. Give up your kunai and shurikan Lee." Lee placed them in front of Tsunade, but that was it. In a secret pocket on the back of his thigh, he had a bigger knife. But his mind told him to leave it be. So he didn't give it up.

"I'm sorry Lee, now go home. And also, since when have you had green highlights in your hair?" He glanced at a mirror, in near perfectly natural looking streaks, he had light green coloring.


	3. The first to go

NOTES: **Blood and Death and kills, all will be in this! Yay!...I'm a seriously messed up child. Really, I'm fourteen. Should I be writing stuff like this? The answer is, who gives a damn! Yay! What's with me and yay? ****Oh, I don't own anything. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee was still shaken up about what he did, damn all of them for ruining his bath. None the less, his dream didn't help at all.

_- Lee was huddled in a hole, he peaked up to see gun shots and comrades falling. He only watched, until he felt a surge of power, he grabbed the knife on the back of his thigh, came up from behind an enemy and sliced his neck. Blood poured over Lee's hand and Lee threw the corpse down before jumping into another fox hole to wait for any enemy so foolish enough to step by. He jumped out to lay traps, and hid until he saw more enemies fall into the spike traps. He pulled the tab for a grenade and threw it in until he heard an explosion. Normally, a dream like this would freak Lee out, but now, he was smiling and his heart was racing. This feeling of killing so easily made him feel alive. He knows this is wrong, unyouthful, but he can't help but love it. Hopefully, in real life, he hasn't killed anyone._

Lee woke dazed to a very destroyed bedroom. "oops." He got up. His body was sore, he stepped over 3 dead Anbu. "oops." He walked into the bathroom to wash the blood off his body, got dressed, and left to go meet Neji and TenTen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and TenTen were sitting talking. TenTen was wearing a light pink shirt and a light pink skirt. Her hair was unusually down and had a big red ribbon in her hair. Neji had a long sleeve shirt that went past his own hands, he had blue jeans and the shirt went doen a bit below his waist, he also wore pink bunny slippers.

"Nice French hat Lee."

"Nice bunny slippers Neji."

"Touché" TenTen giggled and Lee freaked out.

"I've been doing that a lot lately Lee. Don't freak."

"Sorry, I had a strange dream."

"That would be your third Mr. I-killed-someone-last-night."

"a few, I found three Anbu dead in my room. I had to wash the blood off my hands and face." A Hinata (In a red overall dress with a white shirt underneath), and Shikamaru (in blue jean shorts and a bright green shirt with candy stuck to his head), came running up to the three ninja.

"What's going on?" Hinata was breathing hard and shaking, which was bad because dandruff fell from her hair. Shikamaru was panting as he told them, he had blood on his face.

"Kiba, huh, dead." The three jumped, Neji and TenTen looked to Lee.

"I did not do that!"

"He didn't, crushed by, beam trying to be fixed by Sai, but he forgot he can't use his arms and the beam fell and crushed him."

"Oh my gosh." They all ran to where Kiba was lying, he had a beam through his chest and blood was still pouring out fast. You could see some of his intestines trying to push out as well. (gross enough for ya?)

"Eww!"

"You should see Ino, Look." Shino pointed to Ino who was trying to scrub Blood off her arm.

"Not clean, not clean, not clean! COME OFF DAMN IT!" She couldn't get the blood stain off her arm. She instantly took a Kunai from her holster and placed the blade right under the stain.

"Ino, don't."

"Not clean, not clean." She pushed it in and up and ripped her skin, blood began pouring out as she innocently laughed. Lee cocked his head and his eyes grew wide as he stared at the skin and blood. His eye twitched and a strange memory filled his head. One he's never had.

_-Lee was tied up as he stared at enemies grabbing the hair of a female friend, he had strange feelings for her. But that didn't matter, they took a knife and began ripping the skin from her face as he watched, blood leaked from the wounds as she screamed louder. They laughed and kept skinning her alive._

"Lee? Are you alright?" Lee clenched and his breathing turned more to grunts. He felt anger and frustration in his body. HE clutched his head as the same being from his dream took over his mind. He felt as though he was back on the battle field.

"Lee?" Lee's eyes turned a deathly shade of yellow and his teeth seemed to be sharper. Neji walked up to Lee and waved in his face. "Lee! Are you still alive."

"Heh, heh, heh, he." Lee's laugh was deep. Much deeper then his voice.

"Dude, your voice is cracking again." Lee looked up reveling a frightening evil face. Neji saw, then turned around. "We should run, fa-" A sharp metal spear from the store the beam fell struck through the back of Neji's head, he died instantly, it flew and hit threw TenTen's as well. The spear hit the ground and a dead Neji slid and his lips touched an equally dead TenTen.

"RUN! LEE'S GONE CRAZY!" Lee laughed that same evil laugh, he smiled a big evil grin as he looked to his 'friends'. He grabbed Sai (who now sports a hard hat and brow shirt and pants) and slammed him to the ground, took the knife from his hidden pocket, and stabbed through Sai's chest and tore out his heart. Everyone began screaming and running as Lee laughed and killed random background people. He hid and snuck down the street to Ichiraku's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Naruto, those antlers attached to your head?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I never tried."

"Then let me help you find out!" Lee grabbed Naruto's antlers and ripped them off pulling shards of his skull out too.

"Looks like they were attached, were."

"Lee! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lee noticed the full bowl of ramen on the counter and remembered he never had breakfast or lunch. But The moose boy has to die. He grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him to above the bowl.

"What are you doing!?" Lee smiled, took out his knife, and sliced Naruto's neck. Naruto slowly died as the blood dripped into the bowl. Once He was dead, Lee threw the corpse at Ichiraku, sat down, stirred the ramen, and began eating it.

"That's sick!"

"Well I needed Lunch, and he was in the way." Evil Lee ate a dead Naruto's ramen. He ate it, then licked the bowl clean.

"He pay for it?"

"No." Lee slammed the money on the counter the stood up and walked down the street, until someone dropped a bucket with water they were cleaning windows with on Lee's head.

"Wha-What happened?" He looked and noticed he was covered in blood. He turned to see a very disappointed Gai sensei standing behind him. "Lee, how could you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I killed some of my closest friends…how could I have done that? Why did I do that? They are dead. Random people from the background, they don't matter, they do not have names. My friends did…did…_

Lee was lying shirtless on his bed. Thinking about the day's events. He suddenly felt a cold hand on his back. He was threatening to go back to Flipped-Out Lee, but he felt a sharp thwack to the back of the head.

"Ouch…"

"Lee. Relax, you're not in trouble."

"Tsunade? Gai Sensei?"

"I talked with Tsunade, your not in as much trouble."

"What?"

"The background characters don't matter, there will always be more. As for your friends…"

"They are gone forever."

"No, this curse will allow you all to keep coming back the next day, in fact, the won't even remember that you killed them." Tears started coming from his eyes.

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yes, now as for us who aren't background characters. We won't come back. It will be much more serious if any of us die. So relax, we talked with the others and explained. Now we have to explain you, to you."

"What?"


	4. The Ramen and Candy

NOTES: **Last chapter pretty bloody eh? That's what I meant when I said I like blood. I'm criminally insane like Flippy, only without the killing and drink/eating of blood. I don't own anything, blah, blah, f'ing blah.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee lied on his bed, Tsunade and Gai just left and what the told him was still buzzing around in his skull.

"_**Well Lee, don't worry about people treating you different, all deaths made by any of you are to be completely forgotten and never mentioned again."**_

"_**I guess that is good, but that is not what is bothering me."**_

"_**Right." Gai cleared his through, even though he wasn't going to say anything.**_

"_**Well, we managed to get information from other lands, all fearing you kids. One book explained-"**_

"_**Flippy?"**_

"_**You know his name. Well, he has a problem, he has post traumatic stress disorder. If he heard anything that reminded him of war, he…Flipped-Out."**_

"_**So, now I do that?"**_

"_**Yes. He learned…some what of control, you know nothing, I will try to learn techniques to help. But until then, be careful."**_

Lee could take those pills, but there's two problems with that. Lee doesn't believe in fixing a problem like this with meds, and two, the pills were the size of golf balls. He would choke and d-…_oh! That is how I would have control! I would be Fucking dead!_

He turned on his side, he will just have to make the best of this. This could make him a fierce Shinobi. Someone no one would want to face. The thought put a smile on his face, he turned over and fell asleep.

_-"Another dream…I am on a UNICORN!? This is unmanly!" The unicorn jumped over a fallen tree. "Whee! That was fun! Do it again!" All of a sudden, he heard wind whipping up behind him. He turned to see a giant helicopter, with him driving it! "How does this even work!" The him in the helicopter had yellow eyes, it was Flipped-Out Lee! "What did you do!?" Flippy was riding with him on the magical unicorn. Flipped-Out Flippy was riding with Flipped-Out Lee in the copter. "Why does he get a copter and we get a stupid unicorn!?" Flippy was getting angrier with him. "Just ride faster you idio-"_

Lee's alarm clock went off. He looked around, nothing was broken, no one was dead. Though he woke up sitting upright on his pillow.

"Wow, My mind is a very disturbing place!" Lee got up, picked out a uniform (Even if they were all the same army outfit.) And left to find the people who he killed that came back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw them all in one spot, except Kiba, but he didn't kill Kiba. Neji, TenTen, Naruto, and Sai.

"Tsunade was right."

"About what Lee?" Lee gave them all a hug at once, Sai and Neji were displeased.

"Eww! Don't hug me!"

"I never thought I'd see you guys again!"

"Why? So we were gone yesterday, whatever." Le smiled as tears filled his ears. Then laughed because he's the first person to survive eating Naruto's ramen.

"You're being freaky Lee."

"Not as much as I was, Naruto, come, I owe you a bowl of ramen."

"Really!? Wow! What did I do!? What did you do!?"

"Do you want ramen or not?"

"Alright! Free ramen!"

"One bowl only I'm paying for."

"Whatever, it's free ramen!"

Lee took Naruto and got him a bowl of ramen, he his face in his beret to stop Ichiraku from seeing his face. It worked till Lee sneezed.

"Hey! You're that kid who ate Naruto blood ramen!"

"Naruto what ramen!?"

"Shut up!" Ichiraku went on.

"Yeah, you came here all yellow eyed, pulled Naruto's antlers off, sliced his neck while dripping the blood into the ramen till he died, then ate his ramen with the blood in it." Naruto's eyes grew wide, now he understood why Ichiraku had that look on his face when he got breakfast that morning. But something more important was on his mind.

"You, ate, my, ramen!?"

"Did Tsunade not tell you to not say anything!?"

"oops, my bad." Lee instinctively jumped up and ran for his life, remembering what happened to the last person who ate Naruto's ramen. But no use, he felt a sharp thwack to the back of his head, he felt his blood run down his back. Things got fuzzy. And then it went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, where the hell did I go?" Lee woke up in a white room, Kiba was there too staring at the ceiling.

"Kiba? Where are we."

"Congrats, we can only die of old age. So if we get murdered, this is where we go for the rest of the day…I think."

"So, we will not remember any of this or how we died?"

"Nope, I was killed when I was helping my mom cook, I lit myself on fire and burned to death." By the way, Kiba wears a purple shirt with purple swim trunks. He also has bits of purple splashes in his hair.

"Naruto killed me when he found out I ate his ramen."

"Sucks to be you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, while Lee is dead, let's find out about an average day for Shikamaru.

Shika was huddled in front of a candy shop looking at a very good looking box of caramel apples.

"ooh! Heh heh!" He was laughing at the thought of the sugary rush he could get. He dashed inside.

"Apple, caramel, want, me!"

"You want the candy?" Shika got really mad.

"Give me the stinkin candy!" Shikamaru couldn't wait, he still had part of his old brain, somewhere in his head nearly dead from the high levels of sugar he's been eating. So much sugar he now has a lazy eye. He kicked a soapy bucket of water, the shopkeeper slipped into the glass window and was sliced up by the glass.

"The strategy worked! Now, CANDY!" Shikamaru got as much sugary goodness as he could. Then ran back home laughing like an idiot, but he couldn't wait. He pulled out a sucker and was licking it as he ran. Unfortunately, he didn't see the rock and tripped, fell right onto the sucker stick. It went up his nose so hard and fast, he died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? Where am I? Where's my candy?!"

"Hi Shikamaru."

"Where's my candy?"

"You died. Your candy's back with your body. We stay here for the day." Shikamaru ran the opposite direction of Lee and Kiba, he then appeared next to Lee and Kiba.

"What the!?"

"Yes, that does not work." Shikamaru began freaking out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee opened his eyes, he was lying in the middle of Konaha's street at night. The clock said midnight. Lee stood up. He picked up his beret and placed it back on his head. "Weird, I do not remember how I got here? Maybe I was sleep walking. No, I am tired, I must have been training hard and passed out." Lee walked slowly back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lee woke up to Neji And TenTen in his room.

"Hello?"

"Lee, get up, we have our first mission since this happened."


	5. The mission

NOTES:** Hi everyone! I was hoping more people would read this, but whatever. I still like writing it! So it stays! Happy Tree friends and Naruto shall forever rock. Speaking of which, I LOVE LEE AND FLIPPY!**

Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these things, cause If I did, Naruto(show) would be called Rock Lee! And Flippy would be in every episode of HTF!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee stared at his teammates. Something was different.

"Your nose-"

"Yours too. Tsunade said that once the transformations were complete, the heart mark on the nose disappeared, this rule didn't apply to Sakura and Naruto of course…" Neji started Talking, he was talking more then normal and Lee was beginning to get bored. "Can I just get up and get dressed?"

"Sure, come on TenTen, you don't need to see Lee in his underwear." TenTen giggled remembering what Ino told her. _Damn, are all girls perverts?!_

"Just so you know TenTen! She didn't see it's full length!" TenTen started giggling again, Neji started laughing too as they jumped out his window and landed safely like the ninja they were on the ground. Lee rolled his eyes and put on an army suit. He rolled up the sleeves and looked in the mirror. _Damn I look good in this! Rock Lee you are looking good today! Maybe now Sakura will fall in love with you!_

Lee grabbed something to eat as he ran out the door with his bag for the mission. He was running down the street when he bumped into a girl with big glasses and pocket protector.

" Oh! I am so sorry! I did not mean to-"

"Lee! It's alright."

"S-Sakura?" Lee took one look at new Sakura, and decided she wasn't cute anymore, she looked like a dork. A really big dork.

"Wow Lee, you look really good in that army uniform."

"Uh, t-thanks. But I have to go. Big mission! So…"

"Maybe we could go on that date when you get back!"

"Uh, well. See I am going to be busy, Tsunade is going to try and help me learn techniques to controlling my evil side-"

"Maybe sometime after that! Please!?" Lee had a horrified look on his face as Sakura attempted to hug him. But he jumped out of the way and ran back down the street faster, incase she tried to fallow him. (By the way, she wears a blue skirt and white button up shirt with a pocket protector and Giant round blue glasses.)

Because he was looking over his shoulder he slammed into Chouji hard, knocking him down and flipping over a bit.

"Oh! Chouji! I am so sorry!" (Chouji wears a blue striped shirt, face make-up and purple sweatpants.)

Chouji didn't say a word, he just smiled and stood up to brush himself off.

"Chouji?"

He gave Lee the okay sign.

"Why don't you talk?"

Chouji shook his head. Then helped Lee up and went back on his way.

"What a sad, strange little man. Oh, wait, is that copyrighted?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee finally made it to his team.

"What took you?"

"Dork, mime, horrible." Gai, Neji, and TenTen shook their heads. Lee was panting trying to catch his breath. He sighed, then smiled to show he was ready to go.

"Alright! Let's head out! Lee! Don't kill anyone unless you have to!"

"I will try my best Gai sensei!" Then off they went.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The mission was simple, escort a merchant to the next town over, but he knew about the kids. He didn't want to be escorted by these people. Especially Lee.

"You three are scary."

"Do we look scary?"

"No, the girl looks cute, the Hyuga looks innocent, and the bushy browed kid looks hott. But everyone knows about you kids. No one will attack the leaf village while all of you are alive."

"We do not want to be scary."

"Lee, you murdered your friends. Including us."

"Not on purpose! And you all came back…by the way, where did you com- HOLD! How did you know I did that?"

"Naruto told us. Naruto blood ramen eater."

"Flipped-Out Lee did it! But anyways, where did you wake up?"

"Well, I woke up on top of TenTen kissing her."

"And I don't remember how, but I woke up in the middle of the street."

"Naruto."

"Oh, right." The merchant looked at the sign coming up. It would still be another 2 hour walk to the next town. He was miserable, why couldn't they have just gotten some weird team of genin to do it?

Neji and Lee were beginning to fight when a kunai whizzed by TenTen's big red bow.

"Eek! Neji!"

"I saw, it came from over there!" They stood firm, ready to protect the scared little merchant.

"Give up your goods old man!"

"Where did it come from Neji?"

"Over there! TenTen! Throw a few kunai, 45 degrees to your left, 30 to your right, and one more 60 degrees upward into that tree." TenTen nodded and did what Neji said. Three ninja popped out in front of them.

"Well, that was good aim."

"I said that out loud, you guys suck." Lee was mad that he didn't have anything…but a new knife in the pocket on his thigh. One through a kunai and hit Lee in the shoulder, and yes, Lee had a memory that wasn't his.

_- He was dodging arrows barley missing each one, he felt a sharp pain in one shoulder. He quickly grasped it and saw blood dripping from his fingers, but there was no arrow. "Sorry sergeant! My gun misfired!" Lee quickly dug a bullet from his shoulder and threw it on the ground. But now was not the time to be worrying about a flesh wound, he had a battle to win._

Lee felt his body tighten. A darker force began to flow over his mind. His breathing changed and he ripped the kunai from his shoulder and pulled out the bowie knife and chuckled. He knocked Neji, TenTen, Gai Sensei, and the merchant down and stepped out in front.

"Hey lookie, the little army boy wants to wake up and play."

"Lee? Are you alright?" He just chuckled again, only it was deep. He opened his eyes to the enemies. His eyes a dark yellow, his teeth were more like fangs.

"You want to call me a little boy?"

"We are fucked." Neji whispered to TenTen. She nodded in agreement. Lee Flipped-Out, hopefully, he'll snap out of it before killing them.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What else, kill you." The laughed, Flipped-Out Lee was pissed. He ran up and sliced open one of their guts, took them out, and strangled the other two with the guts.

"That's the most disgusting and disturbing thing I've ever seen." The three enemy were at last dead, one very mutilated. Flipped-Out Lee was covered in blood when he turned to the others.

"Lee, don't. Bad. We friends, not kill toys."

"You need to talk like you're the leader of an army brigade, unless whatever the bear's name is was, he'll listen to you."

"By the way Neji, the chipmunk's name is Giggles, what's the bunny's?"

"…Cuddles."

"aww! That's cute!"

"No time! Lee! Attend hut!" Flipped-out Lee shook his head, but not to bring back Lee, just because someone was trying to tell him what to do. _Listen to Gai Sensei!__** Forget you, you're not my boss either! I do what I want!**__ But it's my body! And I'm taking it back!_ Lee clutched his head. One eye was normal and the other was still yellow, and after a few frenzied moments, Lee regained his own conscious.

"Wha-What happened?"

"You killed those three enemies, and were about to kill us when you started freaking out."

"Oh…No wonder I am covered in blood."

"That was pretty awesome killing Lee." TenTen attempted to cheer Lee up. Lee couldn't with an army suit soaked in blood.

"The important thing is, we're all safe. Lee, you did good. You all did." The merchant couldn't move. He was in a fetal position shaking. He was going to have nightmares of Lee for the rest of his life.

"Lee, what is that bear's name by the way?"

"…Flippy."

"How Ironic."


	6. Chaos and woodpeckers

**A/N: Rock Lee is Flippy. Murder, blood, chaos, the whole enchilada. Yes, my mind has problems, I suffer from horrible childhood syndrome, my childhood was bad. I don't want to relive the last 13 years, the first year of my life was fine. Next 13 years sucked. Well, I don't own anything so just read the fun.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee was back in the village, after his dealing with his mission, and reporting back to Tsunade. Tsunade decided to keep the happy shinobi friends to stay in the village, which Lee and Naruto don't enjoy. Kiba wouldn't either, but he died about 5 minutes before this meeting…many think he has a problem. Lee didn't care. He walked home in the dimming light of the sun.

_-Lee stared at the blood red sky as fire burned around him. "Ok, did I permanently die?" he said, but he heard gun shots and realized he was dreaming a memory of Flippy. He jumped back as the fire moved a bit closer, and slammed into another person. He turned and they put a knife to his neck. Then-_

"Hey Bushy brows! Wake up time! Come on!" Lee blinked as he saw Naruto on his bed…in only underwear.

"What the? Naruto! What are you doing here!? In only underwear!?"

"I burnt my apartment up. Can I stay here?" Lee was pissed, mostly because he sleeps in the nude, and if someone walked in this would be weird.

"Fine! Sleep on the couch! But get out of my room! I was sleeping!" _Not that I enjoyed that dream…_

"Thanks!" Naruto turned fast and one of his antlers smacked Lee in the eye.

"Ouch! My eye!"

"Sorry, I haven't gotten used to these yet." He left the room and Lee rubbed his rapidly purpling eye. He pulled the blanket back over his head.

_-Lee was in a cage being poked by sharp pointy sticks. Water was rapidly over taking his body. "Shit!" Lee realized he had a knife in his pocket. He pulled it out and cut one of the people with a spears hand and grabbed the spear. "Let me out! I have two sharp pointy weapons!" The water stopped raising. Lee breathed a sigh of relief, but they didn't let him out. "I said open the door! Get the keys and let me out!" They ignored that comment. Lee leaned against the side of the cage. He noticed his arm was bleeding. He was about to freak out, but instead stayed calm. He shoved his hands in his pockets and felt something round. He pulled it out to reveal to himself an inactive grenade. __**Did these guys not even check me?**__ He pulled the rip cord and threw it out the cage. He took a deep breathe and plunged underwater. He heard the explosion and felt the heat as water blew from the blast. Pieces of debris cut his face and arms, the cage above the water burned and collapsed onto him. He pushed it off the best he could and resurfaced._

The sun shined on his face as morning came. Lee was getting really tried of these dreams. He rubbed his eyes, wincing in pain as he touched the black eye. He got dressed and left his room. He first noticed Naruto with an icha-icha book covering his face. Lee rolled his eyes and grabbed a muffin before walking out to Tsunade's.

"Tsunade-sama?" Lee said as he walked into her office.

"Lee, I have work to do. So I want you to assign missions."

"Why!? I can not do that!"

"Why not?" Lee looked puzzled, he knew it was the hokage's job to assign missions. Her face was pink and he could tell she was drunk.

"Uh, I actually am only here because you found one way that may help me not Flip out?" She blinked.

"Oh, right. Hold on." She reached under her desk and pulled out a blue rubber thing.

"What is that?"

"Stress toy. When you feel like you're going to flip out, start squishing it." Lee took it and looked at it. He squished it and it made a funny sound. He giggled and shoved it in his pocket. (Yes, this will be a parody of Autopsy Turvy to some degree.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee meditated by the river when he suddenly felt hands messaging his shoulders.

"What the-?"

"Hi Lee." He turned his head to see Sakura with an evil grin and glasses.

"S-Sakura!?"

"Hey there. You seem tense."

"Gee! I wonder why!" Lee grabbed her wrists and threw them off his shoulders.

"What are you doing anyways!?"

"Wanting to know if you'd like to go out!"

"Did that anteater act like this!?"

"Only to ants, but I don't eat ants, so I'm choosing you instead."

"Sorry, fan girls are limited to those who live in other dimensions."

"Oh but Lee! You are so hot! And you did want to be my boyfriend!"

"But now I rather have Ino!" Lee thought for a moment after saying that. Ino looked like the girl who was skinned alive from a memory. He smiled as he thought of that girl. _I wonder if I can ever have another memory of her?_

"Lee! What would you want with a blonde! That's it! You just want a blonde!"

"It has nothing to do with hair color. She just reminds me of someone…"

"Who?"

"I do not know." Lee stood up and wobbled a few feet before Sakura grabbed one of his feet.

"Please! I need someone now that Sasuke's gone!" Lee tried to shake her off when he heard loud gun shot sounds. Really it was a wood pecker, but Lee's mind made it seem different. He quickly pulled the blue stress toy out and began to squeeze it. His palms became sweaty and the rubber toy squeezed out of his hands and smacked against a rock making an even louder noise. Lee jumped down and covered his head, bringing Sakura with him. His eyes turned yellow and his teeth became sharper and a bit crooked. Sakura's eyes turned to hearts.

"You just get hotter don't you?" He turned his head slowly and pulled the bowie knife from the pocket on his thigh. He quickly slicked Sakura's neck and she grasped her neck. Blood poured over her shirt and she stumbled back and then fell. Dead. Lee evilly smiled. He had blood splatter on his pants and he looked at the wood pecker and threw the knife. It struck and pinned the bird to the tree. (This is where it gets a bit like the Hide and seek episode)

---

Lee walked down the street of Konaha with the grin on his face. Anyone moronic enough to talk to him he snapped their neck. He left many dead in his tracks. Including Kiba…sorry Kiba fan girls. He acted like nothing happened as one after another fell in his steps. He made it back to his house and took a marker and wrote 14 on his wall he fell onto the couch.

"Oww!" Naruto woke up angrily to a Lee sitting on his back. Lee looked at him with no care.

"What the!? Lee! Get off me! Wait…why did you write 14 on the wall."

"I need to change it to 15."

"Why?"

"That's how many people I killed on the way here."

"Then w-why do you need to write 15?" Naruto asked nervously. Lee smiled his evil Flipped-Out smile. He grabbed Naruto 's neck and Naruto pushed Lee back.

"Don't kill me! I'm your roommate! And your friend!" Lee rolled his eyes and took Naruto's shuriken pouch off the table.

"I probably shouldn't have left that there." Lee took one out and threw it right smack in the center of Naruto's forehead.

"Ouch! You…" Naruto's eyes turned red and the lines on his face grew thicker…


	7. Naruto Vs Lee,as well as Lee's lost Love

**A/N: VIOLENCE! This is full of it! Why? Cause it can be! No rule against murder in fanfiction Land! And if Lee can be Flippy, authors can fly! –tries- Never mind. By the way. I have something horrible to say. I play the sims2, and I have a Lee sim. Well I just wanted him to gain some logic points…and the aliens took him. He had 3 kids and one on the way. Then he came back pregnant with an alien baby. It was not a pretty baby either. I feel so bad about that. ****I don't own anything…**

_**By the way, bold in this chapter is flipped out speaking, non bold is normal talking and normal fiction. And underlined is the empty space.**_

A red aura surrounded Naruto. Flipped Out Lee now was face to face with Kyuubi Naruto. Two intense evils looked face to face in total disgust of each other.

"**Well, you don't look like anything I need to worry about. An easy kill.**" Kyuubi hissed at Flipped out Lee.

"**Pfft, and you're the best of the best? You have a knife stuck in your forehead.**" Kyuubi Naruto threw it off and turned his gaze back to Lee. Lee breathed hard. Then pulled a switch blade out of his pocket. Then chuckled, much to the dismay of Kyuubi. Lee locked eyes, then swung.

**Kyuubi Naruto vs. Flipped Out Rock Lee!**

Naruto caught Lee's wrist and tried to hold it back. _Damn, this bushy browed brat is batter then I thought. Those eyes are demonic like mine. Is it possible he has a demon as well? No…something with a much larger lust to kill. I may have some fun for the first time since being locked away in this pain in the ass kid. _Kyuubi thought. The real Naruto and Lee were prisoners within their own minds. _This guy is resisting being killed! Can't he just take it like an actual wimp? _Flipped Out Lee hissed in his mind. The struggled between the two eventually led to the window. Lee had the demon fox pressed against the glass, with no where to go, Kyuubi smashed the window with his knuckle and fell through. Lee's eyes grew larger as they were pushed fallowing the broken glass. Naruto twisted so Lee's body would hit the ground first. Flipped out Lee quick as the movement of his enemy felt the ground slam against his back. A crowed gathered and Naruto jumped off. Lee shakily sat up and started to laugh.

"**You just fell from a second story window! Don't laugh you baka!**" Kyuubi hissed angrily at his yellow eyed sharp toothed enemy.

"**Yeah right! I was in the war! You think falling from a window would kill me!? Would injure me!? You must have some low IQ to think THAT!**" Lee chuckled. The crowed began to shake as Lee stood up and Lunged one punch right in the face of the stunned Naruto/kyuubi thing. Kyuubi sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"**Good strength, have to give you that. But that won't be enough to win against me! It took an entire village and their strongest force pulling off a suicide move to take me down!**"

"**I was never taken down. My weakness was the bear. That sweet bear. Same personality as this kid. You know what though? I still get out way easy. I was created within sweetness, and I'm that touch of sour baby. You? You're a moose.**" Flipped out Lee licked his lips, he brushed a few glass shards off his army clothes and the blue shirted, blue short wearing blonde boy with red chakra swirling around him stood up and faced his worthy, though not happily worthy, enemy. Kyuubi ran and slashed at Lee right into Ichiraku's. Naruto shook his head and was checked back into his own body.

"NO! THE RAMEN!!" Lee shook his head. Eyes still bright yellow. He looked to a very sad/pissed Naruto.

"BUSHY BROWS! Look what yo**u've done! I'll kill you dead!**" The chakra swirled back immediately. Lee snickered.

"**Your pissed off over a lame little ramen stand? If that makes you made, what will happen if you lose an arm or something?**" Lee pushed the pieces of the building off him and shakily stood up. He reached into both pockets and pulled out two more switch blades.

"**Where the hell are you pulling your weapons from? Your ass?**"

"**I can't fit this many knifes in my ass! It's tight and well toned. Unlike yours.**" Kyuubi/Naruto's face turned bright red. And looked pissed. And then the two ran and started to slice each others face, chest, and arms. Black and red blood splattered onto the ground. People were screaming, jonin came. Jonin Left crying for their mommies. And then Ebisu came.

"I knew nothing good would come of you two in this village!" Naruto and Lee stopped. Naruto ripped off Ebisu's head, Lee stuck an active grenade down his neck, they threw the body towards a bunch of back round characters then ran down the road till they heard a KABOOM! They laughed, high fived, realized they're supposed to be enemies. Then had a sissy slap fight slowly moving down the road.

"**Stop being a wuss and punch me!**"

"**You stop being a wuss and punch me!**" The two continued down the road until they bumped into Ino.

"Oww! Hey! Ohh…you two look…" she shook, Lee's eyes started to shake and a memory came to him. The real Lee.

_Huh? Hey, i-it is that girl again! She is smiling. She does look like Ino…Only…as a blue skunk! I-I want to say something… "Petunia, must you always clean Love?" Ok, That really was not what I was thinking. "Flippy, you know it's safer for these weapons and knives to be clean! What if you cut someone and they had some blood sickness, then you cut your self! You would be infected! And, and," She is hyperventilating! "Relax, relax, Everything is fine. You can keep things spotless when you go home in a few months." "If I live that long." She is…funny. "Merry me." "What!?" "Marry me. When this is all over. I love you." "…I-I love you too. I will. I will marry you!"_

Lee's eyes stuck to Ino. That memory shocked him so much…he didn't know what to feel anymore. He felt a hot sharp pain in his back knowing it was Naruto's claws. Lee fell to the ground and heard Ino scream and run.

"**N**o**! Do**n't** go!**" Lee switched between himself and Flipped out Lee. The hot blood poured down his back. Lee turned to Naruto and stood up while giving Naruto the scariest look on the planet. Kyuubi fell on the ground from that look. Lee grabbed the scruff of his collar.

"**You **made** her **run** away. I almost **had my **love back. And you ruined it! I'll make you SUFFER!**" Lee grabbed a bowie knife and plunged it through the skull of the demon. Unfortunately for Lee, Kyuubi Let Naruto be in control for those last seconds, and as Lee pulled the knife out, Kyuubi took back over.

"**Nice try**" Lee was shocked, Kyuubi plunged them both into a building a rafter came, crushing them both…

"Oww…My head. I-I am back in the empty space?" Lee looked around to see Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura. He stood up and sat next to Naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto. This is my fault. Do you still have that demon?"

"Yeah, It came back to me. I guess this curse affected it too. You're pretty fierce when flipped out."

"You too." Lee lied back and tried to think of why Ino doesn't know Flippy purposed. He wondered if something happened? Then he fell asleep.

_Huh? W-Where am I? Oh, NO! I am back when they were trying to skin her alive! "Get your dirty mitts off my fiancée!" I pulled the switch blade out of my back pocket and cut the ropes. "Flippy!" I felt anger as they pushed the blade to her face and a drop of blood slid down. My teeth grew sharp and…this must have been the first time Flippy flipped out! "Leave her be!" I tackled her to the ground and felt knives go into my back. My blood seemed cold on my flesh, heated by anger. She bumped her head against the ground and passed out. My only thing to do is get her out of here. I pulled a grenade from her pocket and threw at them while picking her up and running. I found a new love for grenades._

"_I-Is she alright?" I can't believe it, I mean, It has been three seconds, but for Flippy it was actually two days. And she has not even woken up. "No, she woke up a few minutes ago." "That is a relief, wait, no!?" "She…can't remember anything within the last few months. That was one good hit." "Let me see her!" "Sorry, you see that helicopter?" I looked to see a helicopter lift off. "No…" "She's on that…I'm sorry General Flippy." "General?" "Yes, your promoted…"_

"NO! PETUNIA!" Lee looked around at the dark empty streets of Konaha. Naruto stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Dude, how'd I get here?" Naruto rubbed his head. Lee didn't remember how he got there either, but he had Flippy's memories still. He shook. His head began pounding and his heart sank.

"Hey Bushy brows? You alright?" Naruto asked while putting a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"I am fine…I think." Naruto shrugged and they both stood up and walked home.

**Wow! I didn't think I could come up with something that intense! If you want the last part of the LeeIno soap Opera, you'll have to wait till the next chapter! Sorry! And trust me, this story will only get bloodier! Please Review! And Flippy will give you a unicorn! **


	8. Lost loves between two war torn veterans

**A.N: Time for the end of The soap opera from the last chapter! But that doesn't mean it's the story's end! It will go on much longer! As long as I can make it go! THE VIOLENCE MAKES ME HAPPY!**

_**I don't own anything double time! Except Flippy's back story! I created Flippy's love life with petunia…unless someone else already has, in which I don't own anything.**_

Lee walked down Konaha's street to the window outside the flower shop where Ino worked. He rested his head on the glass and looked through to look at the girl he was some how engaged too in a completely weird way. He saw her tending to the flowers, and smiled. When he was attacked by another memory.

_Huh? This is not the war zone! This is…a town like Konaha. Everyone seems so happy! I like here much better. Huh…i-it is that girl…Petunia…Ino…She is with Tenten! Only in, pink chipmunk form. Flowers? Oh! I know what Flippy is doing!_

"_Um, hello?" "Oh! Hello sir! My name's Petunia!" "I'm giggles! Are you new to the neighborhood?" "Apparently!" I could not think of something better to say? Wow, I need better pick up lines. Note to self: Look up pick up lines! "Do you have a name?" Ino asked. "Yes, it is Flippy, do I not look Familiar to you Petunia?" She squinted her eyes. "No…Can't say you do. Though I did end up in Vietnam some how, they said it was a mistake and sent me here. And I just Love it love it love it love it!" "Really?" She seems…really happy. "so, I guess you're happy here. You dating anyone?" I hope not… "No, not really." "W-Well, maybe we could-" "Sorry, but I could never be with someone who's killed before. Too scary. Maybe we can be friends though!" …S-She…hates me…_

"_Well, I have to go unpack, maybe I can see you later…" I walked away. Rejected. I looked at the flowers…I threw them on the ground and walked away…_

Ino looked out and saw Lee leaning against the window. She sighed, "he's getting to be so strong…and hot…" She suddenly had a memory. One of Petunia's…

_I saw him walk away, Flippy, he does seem kind of familiar. That sweet green bear. "What a weirdo eh Petunia?" "No Giggles! He seems, alone. Lost. Oh! I think He dropped something!" I rushed over, but he was already running to his house. I sat down and looked at what he dropped. "Flowers? A card?" __–I missed you after you left my sweet. I know it took me awhile to get back to you, but I kept strong through it all for you. Just to see your bright smile again. Your __**fiancé, **__Flippy._ _A ring…with my name engraved on it…and...there's a picture of us on the back of this note…of us…together… what? H-How, How could this be? Was I in the war because I was part of it? My brain hurts…but if this is true? Why didn't he tell me? Was he going to let me stay in the bliss…he was, he saw I was happy this way…he rather see me happy…wow. What a sweet guy. "Hey bud! What you holding up for? Go give it back to him!" I slipped the ring on my finger…I'll tell him one day…when I remember him better…Flippy…_

Ino gasped, she was engaged to Lee? But She forgot some how! She never had any memories of war…because something happened to make her forget…Lee walked in the store and the two faced each other. Ino felt a tear roll down her face. Lee put his thumb to her face and rubbed it away. They stayed silent, and lee rested his hand on the counter top. Ino put hers on top of his. They both saw…they were suddenly wearing rings.

"I did not put that on, or remember waking up with it." Lee mumbled.

"Me either…but…do you know why you have it?"

"Would you be ok with the reason I have it?" Ino thought for a moment.

"Yes…I would." Lee leaned over, and just before his lips touched Ino's, the door swung open.

"Stay, away, from my man Ino-PIG!" Sakura was there, she pushed the glasses up her nose and stormed in. "Lee is MY hot army boy! Stay off! You already drove Sasuke away!"

"I drove Sasuke away? HA! And do you see this ring? On this finger? Lee is MINE!" Sakura gasped.

"Why would he even think about dating you when he has me?"

"Cause I'm not a bitch?"

"Oh you are going down girl!" Sakura grabbed Ino's shoulders and the two began wrestling. The two girls pushed each other to the ground, started to tear at each other's clothes, and then Lee couldn't take it. (He's a pervert). He picked Ino off Sakura and held her to his chest while trying to separate the two girls.

"Stop it before I Flip out!" The two girls stopped. Lee fixed the beret on his head and took a deep breath. "No fighting. You two should try and be friends!"

"No! We both want you! Pick one of us!" Sakura shouted. Lee sighed. He always thought if he had to make a decision like this, he would pick Sakura, but he didn't 'love' her anymore. He would always protect her, but…his heart…

"Sorry Sakura. I love Ino…"

"NO!" Sakura was pissed, Naruto slammed through the window at that moment.

"Heh heh, Kiba used me as blunt object."

"Through my WINDOW!?" Ino yelled, but her gaze turned to Sakura who was covered in potting soil. She twitched, then got a glaze look in her eyes. "D-Dirty… C-Can't handle…Must…CLEAN!" She picked up the ultimate cleaning weapon. STEEL WOOL! And used it to try and clean her floor, and Sakura. Peeling off Sakura's skin along the way! Blood dripped from the scratches…it was old steel wool.

Meanwhile, the loud crash made Lee flip out, he grabbed a shard of broken flower pot, and then slashed Naruto's face with it.

"Oww! Oww! Stop! You Ino-PIG!"

"Too, dirty, clean."

"Bushy brows!"

"Mwa ha ha." Two kids simultaneously killing. Young love at it's finest! I bet they'll be together for years…or until the end of this fanfiction!

**Yay! We're done with the memories and LeeIno drama! Now time for episode parodies, random killings, and random adventures! It's rated M for a reason! Tune in next time! And don't forget to review!**


	9. All because of those cookies

**A/N: Now that we got that mushy stuff done, we can get on to stupid pointlessness till the end! Not really, people have to die. There will be some serious stuff, but not often. YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!...sorry…**

**COPYRIGHTS: Masashi Kishimoto and MondoMedia.**

* * *

The happy Naruto Friends were having a party! Why? They went a week with out dieing or killing anyone! Even Lee and Naruto! So they're celebrating! Everyone's going to be there, even the sand sibs! Lee was so proud of himself he helped getting everything ready more then anyone, so when it came close to the party he fell asleep. Poor thing, they would've waken him but they knew he would (literally) kill them if they did. So, they let him have his nap. He just got done helping Ino bake cookies and he fall asleep with them on his lap…did I mention he fell asleep sitting up in a chair? They made it a point not to eat the cookies until he woke up…no one gave Gaara the message.

"oh, a cookie!" Gaara reached but Tenten smacked his hand, sand protected him, but he got the message. "What the hell? Kazekage wants cookie!"

"Sorry Gaara, but were all way more afraid of pissing off Lee then pissing off you. _You_ won't kill us anymore, Lee on the other hand…" Tenten looked over to Lee and shuddered. Lee twitched a bit in his sleep. Tenten flinched, but then relaxed. Neji called her over and having the huge crush she does on Neji, she didn't keep him waiting. Gaara watched her leave then reached for a cookie. His hand was once again slapped. By Choji.

"Listen you purple mime thing, Don't stop me." Gaara reached again and Choji bonked him on the head with a bowling pin. Gaara's sand didn't protect him this time. Since he lost the demon, it sometimes protects him, and sometimes does not. "Ouch! Stop!" Gaara yelled at the boy. Choji just waggled his finger, then mimed a wall between Gaara and The sleeping Boy, then left to stop Shikamaru from drinking the entire punch bowl…again.

"Ok, doing that was pointless. Mimes have no power." He walked and slammed face first into the invisible wall. "What the hell!?" He felt the wall but saw and heard Lee. Lee rubbed his head on his shoulder reacting to Shikamaru slamming against a wall after Choji took the punch bowl. Gaara used his sand and crushed the invisible wall. Then he walked in front of Lee.

Stopped.

Reached down.

Touched a cookie.

Grabbed a cookie…

"Who the fuck is touching my cookies!?" Lee's eyes snapped open. Bright yellow. Gaara shook from his years of reading people's eyes. He just saw a lust to kill in Lee's eyes. Lee stood up knocking all the cookies to the floor. Poor cookies…

"You touched my Damn cookies!" Flipped-Out Lee accused. Tenten and Choji slapped their faces. They warned Gaara.

"I'm the Kazekage! If I want a cookie, I get my cookie."

"Kazekage? A squirt like you?" Gaara was now pissed. Lee took out a switch blade from his pocket. (where the hell is he getting all these knives from!?) He tackled Gaara and Gaara fell, the two began to wrestle.

Ripping each other's clothes. And rolling around. Soon, Lee Had Gaara pinned to the floor. Gaara's pants were torn by the knife and Lee basically had no shirt. Unfortunately, Temari happened to like Yaoi. And that looked very bad. Lee's face got really close to Gaara's. Lee breathed hard and Gaara couldn't move, he stared into his bright yellow eyes and looked at his sharp crooked teeth.

"O-Oh My god…THAT LOOKS HOT!" Temari yelled. Everyone looked at her, except Shikamaru who was pouring a giant bag of sugar into the punch bowl. Shikamaru took a spoonful, Lee sat up from in between Gaara's legs, Shikamaru put the spoon in his mouth, Lee reached into the secret pocket on his thigh, Shikamaru ate the sugar, and Lee threw the bowie knife.

The bowie knife struck through Temari's neck, pinning her to the wall dead, and she ain't coming back.

"You know what Lee…that wasn't too bad…" Gaara mumbled. Shikamaru was twitching and his eyes got way bigger.

"I ATE SUGAR!" The entire room looked at the now sugar crazed boy. He started hopping then started spinning like a tornado. Killing anyone he accidentally ran over. This included Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Choji, Kiba (of course), Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. When He killed Ino, Lee's eyes turned a dark shade of green. He took the blade and stabbed it into Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru fell dead. Gaara stood up and stood next to Lee.

"So, this is you Flipped-Out that everyone was talking about. Cool, you think you can help me out? See, there's this brown haired chick named Matsuri…" Gaara lead Lee out of the room talking about killing a stalker. Kankuro sat huddled in the fetal position covered in blood sucking his thumb.

**Well, that's what I've got for now. I promise another chapter soon! And it will have more graphic killings! YAY FOR GRAPHIC! Review for a cookie! (not the one's Lee dropped on the floor).**


	10. A Random Normal Day

**A/N: Ah! More Random Happy Killing bloodiness! I promised my friend I would work on this! So here's to you Kelsey! I finished it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this. Only through daydreams do I.**_

* * *

Shikamaru ran happily, into Chouji.

"Yowch! Oh hey Chouji! Hey, do you know if Sakura's mom is making those sweets today!?" Shikamaru jumped up. The normally lazy guy was now a hyperactive nut ball from The weird curse. Chouji dusted himself off. He was now mime, which made his now hyper friend a little impatient.

Chouji nodded and gave the thumbs up. Shikamaru cocked his head.

"Well? Is she!?" Chouji slapped his face and remembered when his friend's brain wasn't melted by sugar. Chouji nodded again. And You could see the crazy raising in the candy obsessed boy.

"Thanks Chouji! Seeya!" Shikamaru began to ran towards Sakura's. Meanwhile, Ino and Lee were sitting side by side. Lee Calmly wrapped an arm around Ino's waist. She giggled and Lee pulled his arm back fast embarrassed. The roof had a crack in it from one of Naruto's stupid spells and Sai was attempting to fix it. Though Sai neglected the fact…he has no arms.

"What did the author just say?" He then slipped from the ladder, attempted to grab a window, Broke it into pieces into his body, and hit the ground in front of Ino and Lee.

"Holy crap!" Lee screamed. Shikamaru came running and tripped on Sai, causing himself to be impaled on the glass shards. Lee's eyes turned yellow and his teeth crooked and sharp. Ino Screamed from the blood and ran inside her flower shop.

_So you know, normal day in Konaha now a days._

Tsunade looked out the window at the scene. "Sigh, Shizune. Our village is doomed. If only there was a way to turn them back." Shizune finished pouring Tea.

"Well, there's nothing much we can do. They haven't killed anyone important. I've looked in the books and normally a lot more people have been dead already. Konaha may survive if they die of old age." Shizune smiled. Tsunade shook her head.

"That's what the village of glitter said."

"The what?"

"Exactly." Tsunade watched as Lee choked Udon until the boy stopped struggling. Still no one too important. Meanwhile, Hinata was on a date with Shino, yes, odd. But oddity is not the point. The point is, Sakura came running up to them as Hinata looked at the pond while Shino rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hinata! Have you seen my Lee?" Sakura asked in a false sanity. Hinata looked over to her and Sakura saw Shino.

"Are you two…"

"Yes." Shino hissed.

"Shino asked me this morning if I could take him to the lake, last time he tried he drowned." Hinata explained. Shino sat up in defense.

"No fair, Kiba replaced my cane with a snake! It led me to the water…" Shino said. Sakura just shook hers.

"Have you seen my sweet Lee though?" She asked desperately. Hinata thought for a moment turning her head making a few flakes fall from her hair.

"I need medicated shampoo, oh, right Lee. I think he's killing Genin in town." Hinata said strangely calm. Then again, Lee killing isn't so strange anymore.

"Thank you! Thank you! Don't worry my sexy killer! I'm coming to save you from Ino pig!" Sakura ran, tripped and her glasses fell off her nose and broke. "Oh great, my glasses, I needed them. I'm blind…but I look better!" She stood up, her short blue skirt twirled around her waist. "Lee! I'm coming again!" She ran and smacked face first into a tree. Then she stepped back, and ran into a tree…the same tree.

"What an idiot." Shino said, listening to the sound of stupid hitting a tree. Hinata looked over to the road as a line of baby chickens came down the road.

"AHH! CHICKENS!" She ran, smacking Shino into the lake. Not knowing what the heck just happened, he drowned. Hinata ran into the village with the baby chickens fallowing her. Sakura finally made her way to town, broken nose. She looked for a big green blurry blob. She squinted as hard as she could, with out those glasses she can barley see. She soon spotted a huge green blob, wrapped around a blue blob.

"Ino! Get your hands off my man!" Sakura ran over and pulled what she believed to be Lee off what she believed to be Ino. "This is my hot man! So just get that through your head!" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing while I'm on my date?" She heard Kakashi sensei's voice.

"Kakashi Sensei!? Where are you? I can't see, I'm just trying to get my man back!" She yelled.

"If your looking for Lee, he's with Ino after he finished flipping out and she's giving him aromatherapy to see if that might help." Gai sensei said, then grabbed her and pushed her in the right direction.

"Thank you sensei!" Sakura yelled, then slammed into a building. Kakashi and Gai shoot their head.

"What a little nut ball." Kakashi said.

"A Real crazy idiot." Gai replied.

"Now, where were we Gai?" Kakashi asked. Gai smiled then sat on Kakashi's lap…

Meanwhile, Lee lied his head on Ino's lap as they sat in her room on her bed breathing in the smells of different soothing scents.

"You Know Ino, you maybe right about this aromatherapy thing. I feel so relaxed." He yawned. Ino rustled his hair, his beret sat on her bed besides them. Then they heard something thrown against her window.

"INO PIG! GIVE BACK MY LEE!" Sakura yelled, still blind. Ino stood up and Lee fell off the bed with a thump. She ran over to the window and opened it looking down to Sakura.

"Shut up billboard brow! My parents don't know He's here and they could be back any minute!" Ino hissed, Lee still in her room stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch. Good bye soothing relaxation." Lee mumbled, though loud enough to where Ino heard and held his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I swear…" He laughed.

"It is alright, it is alright. No worries. It would take more to hurt me." Lee smiled and gave the nice guy pose. Ino relaxed and turned back to her window.

"Go away Sakura! I'm trying to help Lee not Flip out any more! So go!" Ino hissed. Sakura stood firm.

"Oh Lee! Don't you want some of this? My short little skirt and a white button up shirt. Or her blue shirt and a blue tank top. How boring." Sakura flipped her pink hair with blue light blue streaks. Ino huffed and looked to Lee, who looked to his girl then Sakura.

"Sakura I like Ino, you had a chance. Please just-" At that moment, Hinata ran through, byakugon active and struck Sakura.

"Sorry! Chickens!" She yelled while continuing her run down the street. Then a bunch of adult and baby chickens surrounded Sakura, who was holding her chest where Hinata struck.

"Oh, Hello chickens." The chickens eyes flashed red and a beat of sweat fell down Sakura's face. She started to back up. "Nice chickens, good chickens. You wouldn't hurt me now would you?" She backed up into a big chicken. "Crap." The chickens swarmed the girl as Lee and Ino watched in horror. The chickens piled away back after Hinata as a few babies still pecked at what was left, a skeleton with one eye and a bit of skin covered in blood and peck marks.

"That was gross." Ino choked, driving her face into Lee's chest. Lee was shaking a bit.

"That was…kind of cool though…"

Oh, and by the way…

Kiba and Akamaru were training as normal. Kiba wasn't the first to die today, so he was feeling great. "You know Akamaru, dying isn't all that great. It's a couple hours of being bored to death." He said, Naruto then came by screaming as a swarm of Bees fallowed. Kiba looked at the bees to his left, then to Naruto growing smaller on the distance to his right. "Damn it." The bee's attacked Kiba…and you basically know the rest.

**Yep, when all is said and done…I'm crazy! And I enjoy it! Sorry I haven't been updating. A bit busy and all. Review or I'll have to bring out the chickens! X3**


End file.
